beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De kwalificatie toernooien (deel 3)
De kwalificatie toernooien (deel 3) "Madoka! Ryuga! Waar zijn jullie?!" riep Gingka die naar hen opzoek was. Ryuga keek opzij en zag dat Gingka niet zo heel ver van hun verwijderd was. "Madoka! Madoka, waar ben je?!" riep hij en Ryuga slikte. Gingka draaide zich naar hun toe en zag hen. Hij slaakte een zucht van opluchting en liep in hun richting. "Daar zijn jullie!" riep hij vol opluchting. Hij knuffelde Madoka en Ryuga balde zijn vuisten. Hij keek weg. "Ryuga, wat is er?" vroeg Gingka die zich zorgen maakte over zijn vriend. "Err is niets." zei Ryuga snel. Gingka liet het er gewoon bij zitten en wende zich weer tot Madoka. "Madoka gaat alles goed?" vroeg Gingka bezorgd om haar. "Alles is prima met me." zei ze en grinnikte. Ryuga kreeg een ergernisteken op zijn hoofd. "Pffu.... Want ik zou niet zonder je kunnen." grapte hij en wenkte haar een knipoog. Ze glimlachte en wenkte hem een knipoog terug. Ryuga's ergernisteken werd groter en hij kwam tot zijn toppunt. Hij barstte uit van woede en begon te schreeuwen tegen Madoka en Gingka. De twee wisten niet wat te doen en krompen in elkaar. Ryuga werd nog bozer en wou ze slaan, maar hij deed het niet. Hij liet zijn arm slap naast zijn lichaam vallen, draaide zich om en liep van hen weg. Madoka en Gingka bleven even versteend door zijn reactie, maar gingen daarna opzoek naar hun vriend. "Ryuga! Ryuga, waar ben je?!" riep Gingka die hevig opzoek was naar hem. "Ryuga! Ryuga kom terug! Ryuga!" riep Madoka wenend uit volle borst. Ze zochten en zochten, maar ze vonden hem nergens. Het begon laat te worden en ze hadden Ryuga nog niet gevonden. "Madoka, laten we het opgeven." zei Gingka terwijl hij het zweet van zijn voorhoofd af veegde "We vinden hem nooit. We hebben heel de stad door zocht en nog steeds is hij nergens te vinden. Het is al laat." zei hij in de hoop dat ze ging stoppen met zoeken. Tevergeefs. "Ga jij maar al naar huis, Gingka." zei ze "Ik blijf nog even door zoeken." zei ze en ging verder met haar zoektocht. "Ok, goed." zei Gingka en ging weg. Madoka bleef achter, alleen. Ze keek even rond en zakte toen neer op een bankje. "Gingka heeft gelijk. We vinden hem nooit." zei ze en de tranen rolde van haar wangen "Ryuga kon ik je maar vertellen dat ik... dat ik..." zei ze en slikte even om haar tranen in te houden "Dat ik van je hou." zei ze en barstte in tranen uit. Ze stond op en ging weg, naar huis. Het was zinloos om naar hem te zoeken. Ze gaf het op. De volgende ochtend... "Ja, ja lieve mensen! het is eindelijk zover!" riep de Blader DJ uit volle borst terwijl het plubliek juichde van onnodige enthousiamse "De finale's van de kwalificatie toernooien!" riep de Blader DJ. Het publiek juichde nog harder dan voorheen. "Wie zal er mee spelen in het Japanse team en mee doen aan de wereldkampioenschappen?! Mensen, dat zullen we vandaag allemaal zien bij de finale's van de kwalificatie toernooien!" riep de Blader DJ uit volle borst en onnodige enthousiamse. Het publiek juichde nog harder dan nodig was. Ze zaten vol enthousiamse. "Nu komt het eerste gevecht! Wie zal er als eerst inhet Japanse team zitten?! Is het Gingka Hagane?!" riep hij en wees naar Gingka die bij het stadion stond "Of is het Ryuga?!" riep hij en wees naar de lege plek bij het stadion. Iedereen keek met een verbaasde blik. "Waar is Ryuga?!" riep iemnd uit het publiek. Het hele publiek schreeuwde uit kwaadheid en riepen 'boe'. "Ryuga, als je nu niet opdaagt wordt je gediskwalifiseerd!" riep de Blader Dj kijkend in het plubliek. "Rustig, ik ben er al!" riep een stem vanaf het dak van het stadion. Ze keken allemaal naar de jongen die stond op het dak richting de zon. De mensen die keken, werden verblind door de zon, maar ze zagen allemaal wie het was. Het was Ryuga. Hij sprong van het dak af en landde ongedeerd op zijn voeten bij het stadion. "Goed, dan kunnen we eindelijk beginnen met ons gevecht!" riep de Blader DJ en vroeg om aandacht van het publiek. En aandacht kreeg hij. Het publiek riep uit volle borst dat ze moesten beginnen. Ze begonnen af te tellen. "3... 2... 1...!" riepen de Blader DJ en het publiek te samen. "Let it rip!" riepn Ryuga en Gingka te samen. De bey's knalde met een harde knal tegen elkaar. L-Drago en Pegasus bleven elkaar maar aanvallen en aanvallen. Er kwam geen einde aan. Madoka bleef toekijken, maar ze wist niet voor wie ze moest juichen. Dus besloot ze het maar voor alle twee te doen. Ze begon eerst met Gingka en dat was een grote fout. Ryuga werd woedend en viel Pegasus vernietigend aan. Hij bleef Pegasus laar aanvallen en aanvallen. Pegasus had niet eens de kans om een aanval te doen. Hij was kansloos. Madoka schrok en smeekte Ryuga vanaf haar plaats om te stoppen. Ryuga gluurde naar haar en stopte de vernietigende aanvallen. Pegasus liet zich niet kennen en viel L-Drago aan. Zo ging het door. Pegasus viel L-Drago aan en L-Drago Pegasus. Beide bladers waren aan het eind van hun kracht. "Gingka, nog één move." zei Ryuga en keek Gingka aan. "De beslissende move." zei Gingka en keek Ryuga aan. Toen werd het stil. Ryuga en Gingka deden allebei niets en stonden stil. Toen er een druppel zweet op de grond viel, kwamen ze in actie. Ryuga deed zijn special move en Gingka die van hem. En het eindigde met een glorieuze knal. Beide bey's botste tegen elkaar en beide bladers zakten in uit vermoeidheid. En de winnaar was... de winnaar was... Ryuga! Ryuga had gewonnen! Hij deed mee in het Japanse team als vaste eerste speler. Hij en Gingka hadden net genoeg kracht om op te staan en elkaar de hand te schudden. "Ryuga, het was een fantastisch gevecht." zei Gingka terwijl hij Ryuga's hand schudde. "Ja, dat vond ik ook." ze Ryuga terwijl hij Gingka's hand schudde. Ze keken allebei opzij en zagen Madoka hun kant op zien lopen. Ze glimlachten allebei vriendelijk en wachten op haar. Toen ze er was, gingen ze weg. "Kom, we gaan een hamburger halen bij de Burger King." zei Gingka en knipoogde. Ryuga en Madoka hadden zo'n honger dat ze ermee akkoord gingen. Ze gingen naar de Burger King samen met Tsuki, Yu, Kenta, Titi en Benkei. Morgen zou het andere finale gevecht plaats vinden. En we zijn benieuwd wie van onze vrienden gaat winnen en mee mag spelen in het Japanse team om mee te kunnen doen aan de wereldkampioenschappen. ''Wordt vervolgd...'' '' Wiki-background L-Drago Destroy.jpg Big Bang Pegasus.jpg Ryuga Sama.jpg Madoka Amano.jpg '' Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen